Broken Friendships
by Norweg91
Summary: Tyson feels betrayed by his friends when they leave him. A new meeting opens his eyes and changes his view on thing... Will he be able to meet his old friends again? Tyka&MaRe completed
1. Alone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. If I did... Well, let's just say that the show had to get a higher rating.

This is my first fic, so please don't be so hard on me. I've planned a lot of chapters for this story, so.. I have to see how often i'll update.  
It's a bit short, I know. I'll try to write longer chapters!

**Warnings**: rape(or a try?), and later in the story it certainly will be Yaoi.

**Broken Friendships**

**Tyson's P.O.V**

_My life is only pain. Tears keep coming constantly, and it feels like someone has shot a hole in my chest. The pain won't go away. It's always in me, and every time i try to smile, I fail. My happiness is gone, and it's all because of you. You were my friends… well, so I thought. But you left me, even you Kai. Kenny, Hillary, Daichi, Max and Ray, they're all gone, and I'm left with nothing. Nothing but fear and sadness, and I don't know if I can't take this anymore. Gramps is worried about me, I can see it in his eyes, and I really want to make him smile again, but I can't. The hole is growing. Every day it grows and fills my body with pain. And with pain comes tears. Here they come again…_

**Normal P.O.V**

Tyson sits at the beach and watch the sun goes down. It's a beautiful sunset, it really is. But it seems like he doesn't care. Something about him has changed, and it's not only Gramps who has noticed. Mr. Dickenson is also quite concerned about him, but man hasn't said anything.  
Since Tyson's friends left, his urge to beyblade disappeared. Of course, he always brings Dragoon with him, but it's been months since the dragon's last battle. Tyson sighs. It's been so hard for him; the last six months have been his personal hell, but now he's finally beginning to forget. Forget his friends and have a new life, and it's not going to contain beyblading. He has to quit. Tyson just knows it; it is no other way to forget the terrible disloyally.

A week has passed by, and Tyson lies in the grass and look up at the sky. It's so blue and pretty, and while the clouds pass by, he falls asleep. When he wakes up, it's evening, and the sky is dark. "Huh, I better hurry home or Gramps will call the search crew or something" Tyson thinks, and gets up. He walks fast, and for one good reason. Lately, a lot of criminals have settled down in Bey City, and Tyson does not want to meet one of them, especially not in the dark. And while Tyson walks through the park, someone is watching him, but before he notices, a tall man has placed himself right in front of Tyson, and he has a gun in his hand.

"Give me your money, or you'll be a nice target for my bullets" the man says. He has a scary, deep voice, not too different from Boris's. "But I don't have any money," Tyson answers. He is terrified, and his face is pale. "That's too bad for you. Then I want… you!" The man grips Tyson's arm and pulls him close. "Now, do what I tell you, or I'll make this more painfully than it already is" And with those words, he tries to rip off Tyson's clothes. "Someone! Anyone! Help me!" the bluenette begs in his mind. But it's worthless. He's going to be raped, and it's nothing he can do about it.


	2. Finally healing

Hey guys! Another chapter is up and I hope you'll like it. It's a bit longer, so.. Yeah!

**Disclaimer: As I've said, I don't own beyblade... (I wish i did) O_o**

Warnings: Mention of Yaoi, a lot of dialoges  
Pairing: Mention of Tyka (onesided)

**Healing**

Suddenly a light appears from nowhere, and a ray of the said light is send toward Tyson and his attacker. Both of them scream, and the last thing Tyson sees is another human looking down at him. It looks like a girl, but more couldn't Tyson remember, because everything goes black.

"Hey cutie, are you alright?" asks a female voice. Tyson opens his eyes. Where was he? And who was this girl who saved him? "Yeah, I think so," he answers and manages to sit up. He's lying in a bed, and when he takes a look around, he recognizes where he is. He's home. He's in the Dojo. "How did you manage to get me here, and where is Gramps?" the bluenette asks confused. "Your grandpa had to leave for a while. He left a note where he's given you some instructions and advices. Right now he's in Australia. I… Well, let's just say I knew where you lived, and I was able to carry you back to the Dojo." The voice stops. When Tyson turns around, he's met with a wonderful sight. On a chair in the corner of his room sits a pretty girl with long, brown hair and a gentle face. She is smiling. "Oh," that's the only thing that escapes from Tyson's mouth. He has never seen any girl like her. Well, there are a lot of pretty girls among the beybladers, but this girl has something about her that makes her … Beautiful. There is one who is as beautiful, if not even more, as her, but the person's identity has Tyson kept hidden from everyone. Scared because he doesn't know how his friends had reacted, and how _he_ would have taken it. Yes, Tyson Granger is in love with a guy. It all began three years ago, when he met his crush. At first, Tyson hated him, but the hate faded and soon it was formed a kind of friendship between the two boys. And eventually, the bluenette started to develop feelings for him, as the friendship grew deeper.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for saving me," Tyson says and smiles. "What's your name?" he asks curiously. "My name is… Leah," the girl answers. "And you're Tyson, right?" "Yeah, I guess I am" he mutters, and looks down. "How come you're not blading anymore? I haven't seen you at the Bey Stadium for a while," Leah asks and looks at the bluenette. He looks quite sad. "Well, that's a story I normally don't tell people I don't know very well, but I think I can thrust you." He places himself in a comfortable position and begins to tell.

You know that during the last three years I've been through a lot, especially with my friends. We've been best friends, well, at least some of us, and we've went through a lot of challenges. Defeated the evil Voltaire and Boris, stopped Zeo from taking the four sacred spirits and stopped BEGA. After the BEGA thing, I thought everything was going to be just fine. I was wrong." Tyson stops and a single tear slides down his cheek. "At first I didn't notice, but as the time went by, I noticed a change in my friends' behaviour. They actually tried to avoid me, and when I asked one of them why they were avoiding me, he or she just went silent and gave me an odd look. I couldn't understand why they were behaving like this. Even Kai… acted like I didn't exist. And me and Kai, we've always had a kind of rivalry and a close friendship. He would give me good advices during beybattles, and I would make him friendlier to other people. It was a perfect balance." Leah looks at Tyson. "How could anyone threat Tyson like that after being friends with him for so long," she thought. "And then suddenly they were all gone. I looked for my friends everywhere, but it looked like everyone had moved from Bey City at the exactly same time. It was kind of creepy, and shocking. I had no one to be with anymore, and it hurt me. Now I'm thinking about quitting beyblading and move on." Tyson whispers. The tears are running down his face, and Leah sits down at the bed and hugs him. "I'm so sorry, Tyson," she mumbles.

They lie at the bed for several hours and talks about him, but also about her. "I ran away from home when I was 14, and since then I've been living at my aunt's. She is very nice, and I'm allowed to do whatever I want to," she says. "But I do not have many friends. I've been an outcast and a loner all my life, not because I'm not social, but because my parents have a real bad reputation, and the other kids' parents don't want their children to hang out with me."  
"I see…" Tyson stares at the ceiling. "What do you think about us to being friends?" he finally says. "I would like that" Leah answers. "Did I mention that I beyblade too?" "No, you didn't. That's pretty cool…" Leah is able to see that beyblading is a sore topic for Tyson. She decides to drop it for a while.

From that day, the youths are together whenever they can, and Leah is actually able to bring back the real happiness in Tyson. A feeling he hasn't had in a long time. It feels so good to be with Leah, it's like she removes every memory of his old friends, and it feels like the hole in his chest is slowly healing. Some days they're down at the beach, and some days they lies in the park, watching the clouds. "You know, I did this some hours before I was attacked and was saved by you," Tyson says. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead now." "Heh, luckily for you I was watching you then," Leah laughs. The bluenette laughs too. He hasn't felt this good in months.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

_I feel happy again. Who would believe such a miracle could happen? She is an angel, sent to me for protection, and the pain is finally on the run. But what do these thoughts mean? Have I fallen in love with her? Is this the same love I had for Kai? Do I still have feelings for him?  
I'm so confused, but so content at the same time. But these questions trouble me, and I don't know how to answer them. Kai… I wish you were here. I miss you. When you left, you left a feeling of emptiness I'll never got rid of. If you return, maybe I'll be healed. For now, Leah is healing me, but the process is slow. I don't know what to believe anymore… Is my love changed?_


	3. I want to forget

A new chapter! Yay xD  
A/N: This is still a TyKa fic people, I'm just having some fun with my story, wohoo.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade... But I do own Leah, moahaha.  
**Warnings:** Cursing

In Russia

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey! Kai, wake up!" a redhead shouts loudly into the ear of the sleeping boy in the bed. The boy opens his eyes quickly. "Tala, what the hell?" he asks irritated. "Someone has to watch the time. We're going to practice for the championship, and we cannot tolerate a team mate who sleeps in, can we?" Tala smirks. Kai sends him a glare, just like he is used to whenever he is woken up. "Don't you get tired of that damn glaring?" The redhead asks. "Hn" is the answer he receives. "Same old Kai," is the last thought Tala thinks before he leaves the room.

When Tala is gone, Kai gets up from the bed, shivers and put on his clothes. "Why is it so damn cold here?" he thinks. The room he stays in is just one of the hundreds of rooms in a huge mansion. It's actually his grandfather's mansion, but since Voltaire is chased by several secret investigators and the police, Kai assumed that he wouldn't care if his grandson and his teammates used one of his many mansions. His team is called The Blitzkrieg Boys, which consist of him, Tala, a tall, muscular guy named Spencer and a smaller, sneaky guy named Bryan. They are maybe not the best friends, but they got a cruel history together. Since they were little, they were forced to practice beyblade in the Abby and therefore, they threat each other like "brothers". The Abby training was a part of Voltaire's plan to take over the world, but because of Tyson and the Bladebreakers, he was stopped.

_Tyson…_

**Kai's P.O.V**

_It's been six months… I can not understand how I managed to flee away from my true love; it seems like an impossible thing to do. Now I understand how wrong I was. It wasn't Tyson, it was us. Me and my ice-cold heart, __we ignored him like I did in the beginning of our friendship. As for the others, they just grew tired of him. Winning the world championship for the third time, that's a great accomplishment, but we wanted to see if he could do it on his own… Therefore, we left. Ray went to his White Tiger X team in China, Max wanted to see his mom again, so he is in America now, and he is also an important member of the beyblade team All Starz. What surprised me was the fact that Kenny, Hillary and Daichi also left. I don't know where they are, and I really shouldn't care, but I do. All of Tyson's friends are gone. I'm sure he has had a horrible time, and it hurts me just to think about it. I have to let go of the past; it's better that way… Love isn't meant for someone like me, I don't deserve it._

_Tyson, why do you keep coming back to my dreams? I can't take it anymore, if I am ever going to forget you, you must disappea__r from my world until I beat you at the World Championship. Maybe… maybe I'll be able to apologize to you there. My teammates have never had "friends" like I have, so they don't understand my problem. They tell me to forget, and I'm trying. Trying to forget my feelings for you… _

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kai, come on! You know we haven't got that much time!" Bryan shouted. He was quite annoyed by the fact that Kai had begun to behave a little strange lately. Somehow, Bryan had the feeling that it had something to do about the obnoxious, blue haired Japanese, Tyson. Since Kai had moved from Japan, he'd been struggled with the thought of leaving Tyson, and that was not something Bryan, or any of the other Russian boys could understand. How could a cold hearted basterd like Kai be friends with someone like Tyson? Tyson, the social and friendly boy meets Kai, the ultimate lonely wolf. Now that's a match you never would expect. Bryan smirks. "I'm sure he will forget him as soon he has won the championship" he thinks before he walks out of the mansion to find his teammates.

Back in Japan

**Tyson's P.O.V**

_For so long you've haunted my thoughts and my dreams. I see you clearly as you look at me with your crimson eyes. Have I told you how beautiful they are? I can't let you win, I have to move on. My feelings for you are dangerous for me; they'll kill me if I don't get rid of them. But how easy is it to forget you, my lost love? Can I defeat love with lust? Lust and cravings of something I didn't thought of… She's making me stronger, you know. And…I want her; I want her so badly. My new lust __floats in my blood; I've never felt anything like it. Every time I see her, I just want to hold her and kiss her. What is this? How come I didn't feel this about you, Kai? Am I entirely wrong about my love for you? Was it just an illusion? I have so many questions, but I never get any answers… You're loosing, Kai. You never cared for me enough to beat her. I think… I think I will be able to forget._

**Normal P.O.V**

Three months have passed since the first meeting of Tyson and Leah and as usual, they're lying in the grass and talking. "You know… there's only two months until the world championship takes off. You're sure you don't want to participate? "Leah asks. "I'm not sure, I don't know if I'll be ready to face my former friends again." Tyson closes his eyes. "I know we would make an awesome tag team. You're as good as me, but… I really don't know."  
Surprisingly, some weeks ago Leah had managed to make Tyson beybattle with her, and Tyson had to admit that she was good. She even beat him a couple of times, and she got much help from her amazing bit beast, Ocealyon, a dragon-like water spirit. "I would love to beyblade by the three times world champion's side," Leah says and looks at him. She obviously means it, and Tyson grins. "Yeah, whatever. You can never have too many world champion titles, right?" "Hell, no!" she laughs. "But if we're going to participate, we have to win the national's." The bluenette says. "But don't worry, that's easy." "Heh, you can say. Do you think I have a chance?" Tyson just stares at her. "Of course you have a chance! You're as good as me!" "Well then, maybe I beat you in the final," Leah grins. Tyson rolls his eyes. "In your dreams"

**A/N: A little bit shorter than the last chapter, but you got a bit of Kai. Wasn't that great?**  
**If you want to review, you get my permission** xD


	4. I Didn't saw that coming

**A/N: New chapter up! A bit short, i know.... Sorry O_o**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything exept for my character  
**

**Warnings: Fluffyness and cursing?**

_**I didn't saw that coming**_

"And Tyson has done it again. After an awesome battle against his friend Leah, Tyson and Dragoon managed to do an amazing final attack, and Leah just couldn't hold on anymore. He's now this year's official national Champion!"

Tyson knew it would be a hard match against Leah, but he never thought it would be this hard. He is now very exhausted, and barely manages to stand up. "You were fantastic, Tyson. No way you're gonna lose at the World's!" Leah congratulates him.

"Thanks, but you were awesome too, I'm proud of calling you my teammate!" She blushes and both of them are now applauded by the huge audience in the stadium.

A man with a bowler hat joins the two youths and greets them. "What a fantastic battle, I'm sure you already know, but you two are going to represent our country in the World Championship. And I'm not surprised that you Tyson managed to win again," Mr. Dickenson says calmly and smiles at them.

"Thanks, Mr. D" Both of them says. For three months ago, Tyson wouldn't even consider joining the Championships, but a lot had changed since then. Like his new friendship with Leah, that grew stronger and stronger.

"I should thank you for making me wanna beyblade again, "The bluenette whispered to his new teammate. Leah looks at him and smiles. "No problem!" And then she hugs him. Tyson blushes a little, but enjoys it.

Back at the Dojo, Gramps greets them. "That was one heck of a game, kiddos, I'm proud of ya!" "Thank you Mr. Granger;" Leah says politely. "Aiii, that name makes me feel like an old dog, please call me Gramps," the old man says.

Leah nods and turns to Tyson. "So what now? Practice for the World's?" "Nah, we got a lot of time to do that, let's just… hang out at the beach," the bluenette answers.

She agrees to the idea and soon they find themselves at the beach. It's actually a very beautiful day, it's no clouds to bee seen and the sea is sparkling. Tyson and Leah sit down on a place which is a bit away from the other people there.

"So pretty," the brunette sighs. "Yeah," Tyson agrees. Silence fills the air between them, and it's not awkward. It's a good silence which makes the moment even better.

They sit like this for two hours until the sunset begins. A pretty mix of colours appears in the sky, nothing like the teens have seen before. Leah turns her face and looks at Tyson. How come she's not seen his beauty before now? No, she can't. It would ruin everything.

Tyson notices Lea's gaze and looks confused. "Is everything ok?" "Yeah Tyson… I'm just thinking that's all." He doesn't look like he believes her, but he lets it pass.

Instead, he stares at her and while she stares back, he leans his face closer to hers, and Leah really notices how blue Tyson eyes are. "His eyes, they're so mysterious. I just want to look at them and discover their secrets." She thinks. "How did his face come so close? Is he going to kiss me? Oh my… No!"

Tyson crushes his lips against hers. Leah desperately wants to get away, but she can't, his lips feel so unfamiliar and they make her lips move with them. "To hell with moral," is the last thing she thinks before she finally kisses him back.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

_I can't believe I did that! I kissed her, and I wasn't even planning to do that, but it just happened. __But how do I feel about it? I feel… Kind of weird, I mean; it's not like it wasn't good. It was, but did I make the right choice? I want her, but somehow I can't forget Kai. He wasn't even that nice to me, how come I love him? I've realized that I truly do love him, more than anything. I should apologize to Leah for leading her on. I can't be with her and that's killing me. Life is so unfair! I'm in love with the wrong person, and I'm not able to let that love go. Ugh, what's wrong with me?_


	5. Confrontation

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up, sorry for taking so much time to update. ****Hopefully you'll forgive me *Blink innocently*  
**Warnings: OOC-ness maybe… Yaoi, cursing  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters. However, I do own my own made up characters.  
Pairing: Mention of TyKa, TysonxOC

_Confrontation_

**In Russia**

"How often have I wandered in these lonely mountains without any company except from Dranzer," Kai thinks while he walks through the snow. The sky is getting darker, and he's heading back.

"It's so peaceful up here. It's so quiet. I like that." He hasn't seen anyone during his trip, but now that he's close to the town, some kids appear and all of them with beyblades in their hands.

"I'll beat you this time!" the smallest kid says to one of the bigger one. "Hah, keep on dreaming, you'll never defeat me."

Kai listens, but he's only half interested in the action that's going on in the small bey dish. The thought of Tyson appears in his head again. "How am I going to beat you if I'm so damn worried about you?" He thinks and keeps walking.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Kai meets Spencer, and the tall Russian is looking straight at him. "What's your deal, Spencer?" Kai asks and sends him a glare. "I can see you're troubled with something, and if you told me what it is, maybe I could help you," Spencer says quietly.

"Has he discovered my secret? I can't be that obvious," the dual-haired blader thinks and then he says: "It's none of your business, Spencer. Leave me alone." "But Kai…!" "Spencer, just leave it!"

"I'm just trying to help you, that's all, but if you think you'll be able to deal with your problems alone, that's your choice.

Some day you have to face them, and then you'll be all alone. Is that what you wish Kai? After the first championship, we all saw a nicer side of you. It was like someone had torn down the invisible wall that you had built around you."

"_Spencer…__you don't know, but there was actually someone who did that."_

"But after you moved to Russia again, you've become a cold hearted person again. I might not be the one to express my feelings very well, but I see you as a brother, Kai. And I'm worried about you."

"Spencer, I…" Kai whispers. He can't find himself to push Spencer away anymore. "Maybe I should just tell him," he thinks. "Come on Kai; please tell me what's bothering you!" Spencer looks at Kai, and he can see that the smaller blader is struggling.

"Alright, I will tell you… But you'll have to promise to not tell anyone about this," Kai says and looks directly at Spencer. "I promise."

* * *

**In Bey City**

A week has passed and Tyson and Leah enjoy another day at the beach. It's become a habit, and sometimes even Gramps is with them.

This day, gramps is trying to give Leah some kendo lessons. "You've to move ya feet faster than that, girl. Or I'll beat ya." Gramps says to the brunette. She's struggling to move quick enough to dodge Gramps attacks.

"This is difficult, I don't understand how you're able to beat him, Tyson. " Leah pants. "One word: Practice." Tyson laughs and grabs a kendo stick. "Watch now." The bluenette moves the stick with a great force and speed, and soon he and Gramps find themselves in a fierce battle.

"Good work T-Dawg. That was a mighty, good fight, yo." "Thanks Gramps," Tyson says, panting heavily. It was a good workout, and he's really tired. Suddenly he feels an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" Leah asks. "Yeah, I'm just tired." She nods. "And with good reason" She puts in. She smiles at him and Tyson smiles back. "You have to teach me how you're doing that," the brunette finally says.

* * *

Days pass by and the two youths are training every day for the World Championship. Tyson's beyblade spirit is now fully healed, and the bluenette is battling in his old, well known style again.

It's been a long time since his friend's betrayal, and Tyson has almost forgotten it, the only thing he really remember is Kai…

_**Tyson's P.O.V  
**__It seems so long ago… I can't remember everything, only the pain that appeared when you left. No, that memory is lost too, Leah has healed me. I don't need you anymore, Kai. I… I remember you, but not my feelings. Are they gone? Am I finally able to let go? I am happy again, and I have stopped thinking so much about you, that's good. I think. My love is changed for the better, there's nothing you can do, Kai. I'm sure that when I see you again, I'll be able to look at you like a rival, not as my love. And I'm sure you feel the same way. You have never loved me, and never will. We were not meant to be, and my feelings for you are now a lost secret. No one will ever find them. Not even you, Kai…_

_

* * *

_

**In Russia**

"I see… Why haven't you told someone, or him, about your feelings earlier?" Spencer asks Kai. He looks sadly at the smaller teen. "I don't know. I've been afraid of rejection. A world without him… I wouldn't stand it.

I had no other choice than leaving Japan, but you have no clue of how hard it was for me to do that." Kai whispers. A single tear slides down his cheek. "I know, Kai. Take it easy, you'll get another chance to tell him."

"I don't know if I'm able to tell him after all the horrible things I've done and said to him. How could he ever love me?" Spencer looks at Kai and says: "Maybe you're underestimating yourself. I'm pretty sure he could have feelings for you."

"Thanks Spencer, I think I needed to hear that." Kai says and gives the older teammate a little smile. "No problem, Kai. Just don't let it affect you so much.. We don't wanna lose, do we?" the blonde Russian smirks and leaves Kai to himself.

**A/N: End of this chapter, kind of pointless, except from the confrontation between Spencer and Kai. ****Please review^^**


	6. A nightmare in the dark

**A/N: This chapter is more or less about Kai, just so you know, and both thoughts and dreams are written **_like this_. **You'll probably find out what's what.**

**  
Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own beyblade bla bla bla o_O  
**Warnings: Angst, Yaoi  
Pairing: TyKa (one-sided in this chapter o-o)

A nightmare in the dark

Kai is sleeping and he's dreaming about a certain bluenette. But it's not a good dream. Kai is standing in front of Tyson, but the bluenette is behaving very strange.

_"Why are you bothering me, Kai? Can't you see I have other things to do than talking to you? I'm very busy at the moment." The bluenette cries. "But Tyson," Kai says and he's almost panicking. Tyson has always been nice to him. Why has he changed? _

"_But what? I'm tired of your behaviour against me, so I moved on from you and my other friends. Kai, listen to me. I don't think I'll be able to have you as my friend anymore." _

"_Tyson, I can explain! It was wrong of me to leave you. I should have realized it sooner and I'm so sorry for __moving away. But I do care about you and I always have._

_So please, don't push me away even if I deserve it. I need you Tyson. You're the sun in my life, without you I won't survive." Kai says. His words sound so unsure. _

"_Kai…" Tyson sighs and looks down. "Tyson, I love you." The taller teen whispers into the air. He looks at the bluenette, and his eyes go wide open when he sees the expression on Tyson's face. It's anger._

"_You could never have loved me, Kai. If that's so, why haven't you actually been nice to me? I don't love a guy like you. I'm not even sure if I'm into guys. I…__" Tyson stops._

_Kai doesn't listen anymore. He's so confused, sad and angry at the same time. How could Tyson say something like this? Yeah, he has been mean to Tyson before, but hasn't he changed?_

_He's so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the tears that are running down his cheeks. It's tears of pain and anger, but Tyson doesn't react. He just stares blankly at Kai._

"_I think it's best if we don't talk to each other again. You'll notice that the pain you now feel will go away eventually. It worked for me." The bluenette says. He speaks in a harsh tone. The dual-haired blader falls down on his knees._

"_No, you can't do this to me. I… I need you!" "You don't need anyone, Kai. You just need yourself, like you've always have." A silence fills the space between the two teens. And then Tyson walks away and leaves Kai to his thoughts, but Kai cries out after Tyson. But the only answer he gets is the silence…_

_

* * *

_

"Tyson!" Kai yells and wakes up. Tears are streaming down his face and he's breathing heavily. Spencer and Tala are running into Kai's bedroom.

They heard a scream from Kai, and wondered what's wrong with him. "Hey Kai, are you alright?" Spencer asks concerned. "Yeah, Kai. It sounded like you were having a bad dream or something." Tala says and looks at the blader who lies in the bed.

"Is that what I think it is?" the redhead asks surprised and walks toward the bed. Then he slowly reaches out his arm and wipes of a tear on Kai's face. "Kai?" he whispers. "Go away, leave me alone," the dual-haired teen cries out.

"Kai, did the nightmare have anything to do with Tyson?" Spencer asks calmly. He looks sadly at Kai, and then he notices Tala's confused face. "Why do you mention Tyson, Spencer? What's going on?" the redhead asks.

"Tala, this isn't the time. I'm sure Kai will tell you when he's ready, but for now is this nothing but my concern." The redhead looks a bit angry, but then he calms down and walks out of the room while he says: "Alright, but if it has any bad effects on his blading during the Championship, he'll has to tell me!"

Spencer nods and turns toward Kai. "Kai… are you sure you don't want to go to Japan and see Tyson again? I'll think it would be good for you."

"No, Spencer," Kai whispers. "He hates me, I'm sure of it. In my dream he told me that I never could love him and it felt so real. I've a feeling that Tyson wouldn't be so happy too see me if I visit him."

The tears have stopped, but it seems like Kai is on the edge of a breakdown. "Just relax Kai. Everything is gonna be okay."

* * *

_**Kai's P.O.V**_

_The dr__eam I had, it felt so real. It was like I really was talking to Tyson, and the pain is still killing me. Why isn't it gone? It was just a dream so it should have disappeared by now. My thoughts are all mixed up. Do Tyson hate me that much? No, he can't. I... If he does, it will break my heart. Tyson, do you even realize how you make me feel? The happiness you gave me when you smiled and the loneliness that disappeared when we were hanging out, just the two of us. It seems like it was ages ago… I miss it._

_Spencer is so nice to me. I hadn't expected him to understand my feelings, but he does. And he helps me a lot, but there is some things he will never understand, and that's the bond Tyson and I used to have. Maybe it's still there. At least I hope so… It's a bond created by our great rivalry, friendship and teamwork. I got some bonds with my other friends too, but it's not as deep as the one I have with Tyson. It goes much deeper into our souls. My soul was healed because of it, but now that the bond is gone, I'm slowly starting to lose myself. That can't happen; I must resist the shadow and the darkness. I must show Tyson my true love for him even though he hates me. Tyson, I will not give up; not yet._

**A/N: Well, that was the end of that chapter. I think this was kind of sad, and maybe Kai's a bit OOC, but it fits well into this fic so hope you don't mind. And thanks for the reviews!  
**


	7. The show must go on

Hey people, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it!

**  
A/N: This chapter was quite hard for me to ****write because some characters got hurt and it was not so fun to describe that scene… Well, this is a song-chapter. Kind of, since I think the song fit quite good to this. I chose a song from Queen and its named "The Show Must Go On". It's one of my favourite songs! And this chapter contains a little surprise if you can find it. It's not a big deal but it may be relevant for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, it's characters and "The Show Must Go On" by Queen.**

**  
****Warnings: Violence! I think I'll have to change the rating from T to M soon… O_o, mentions of Yaoi and a lot of cursing.**

**Pairings: Mentions of TyKa, hints of Kai x???  
**

**The show must go on**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Kai, you can't go back to Japan now! It's only two weeks until the World Championship!" Bryan cries out while he glares at Kai. He can't believe what he has just heard, and wonders why the duel-haired blader would say such a thing.

Tala is silent. "I have to fix something back at the mansion there. I will return as fast as I can." Kai says with a low voice. He's glaring at the two boys who are standing in front of him.

"Hell no, Kai. I won't let you leave us just because of that Granger kid. Yeah, I've understood that you have feelings for him, but that doesn't count now. We have to be fully focused on the Championship!" The redhead shouts. He's not very happy about the whole "go back to Japan" thing, so he is going to try everything to make Kai drop it.

"Tala, I have to do this," is the short answer Kai gives Tala. "No Kai. Don't you get it? It's totally wrong!" the dual-haired blader's face goes pale. "Tala… How could you say that?" he whispers.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Kai. And this is not the right thing for you to do. You have to forget Tyson, and focus on your team!" The redhead shouts and sends Kai an angry look. It's almost as frightening as Kai's death glares, but only almost.

"Let him go, Tala. If he keeps on zoning out like he has been doing the last weeks, then he really can't compete in the Championship. It's better for him to reveal his feelings for Tyson than lock them inside," another voice says. Tala, Bryan and Kai turns around and discover Spencer who is standing in the middle of the entrance.

* * *

"Spencer? When did you become such a softie?" Bryan asks with a sarcastic voice. "Shut it, Bryan," the blonde quickly answers. "It sounds like you don't care about him; he's our teammate after all." "We do care, Spencer, but this is a problem. He just can't… go back." Tala says.

Bryan raises one of his eyebrows at the last sentence. Was that a hint of possessiveness in Tala's voice? "And why is that, Tala? So you can keep him to yourself?" The Blitzkrieg boys, except for Spencer, seem shocked. They have never seen Spencer so pissed off before. Kai wonders what Spencer meant with that last part.

When he takes a look at the redhead, the first thing he sees is a shocked expression on his face, but that quickly changes to a furious expression. "What the hell was that, Spencer?" he shouts. Then he goes on the attack. A punch is thrown right into Spencer's face and the blonde flies backward.

"No Tala!" Bryan cries and run to Spencer to check on him. Kai is watching the bigger teen as he is getting back on his feet. "That was a stupid move, Tala," Spencer smirks. He staggers straight towards the redhead and punches Tala in the stomach. Tala loses his breath and falls down on his knees while holding both on his hands on the place where Spencer's fists hit.

"Damn you," he curses. "Guys, stop it right now. We don't want anyone to be hurt right before the World's, do we?" Bryan tries to calm down the two Russians, but his try fails. Tala and Spencer has finally lost all their self control and begin to fight. All Bryan and Kai are able to do is to watch the two fellow teammates getting hurt and make each other bleed. Soon it's blood everywhere on their bodies.

* * *

After a while, the fight is over. Tala lies on his back with some major damages in his face. He's bleeding from his nose and mouth, but Spencer is not better. Even he's the biggest one of the two Russians; he got a lot of scratches too. Blood are coming from several cuts on his body and Kai is able to hear the pain in each of Spencer's breaths.

"Guys, this was extremely unnecessary," Bryan says and glares at the two teens at the floor. "It will take at least one week to heal your wounds, and during that time you will not be able to practice." He continues, while Kai is lost in his own thoughts.

"I guess you're right guys. I should not go." He finally admits and looks at his teammates. Spencer looks like he's been hit by a train. "But Kai, you said…" "I know what I said, Spencer, and I sincerely don't think that this is the right time to leave." The dual-haired blader struggles to hold his voice steady, and Spencer sees that Kai doesn't mean what he's saying.

"Finally come to your senses, huh?" Tala finally says and smirks. "Hn," is the sound that escapes from Kai's mouth while he walks out of the room.

* * *

"That was interesting," Bryan laughs and stares at his teammates who are covered in blood. "Whatever," they say in unison. "Just get us some bandages." "Don't think so. I'm not your slave." "BRYAN!" "Arghh, okay. I will do it." Bryan leaves the room to find some bandages and Spencer looks at Tala. "Did my comment affect you that much?"

This question surprises Tala, and for a while he's speechless. Finally, the redhead says: "Yes, it did. I'm so afraid, Spencer." The older teen raises his eyebrow. "Why are you afraid? I thought the mighty Tala didn't fear anything." He doesn't get an answer from Tala, but he does receive a glare from the redhead.

Suddenly Bryan appears again, and with him he has all kind of medical stuff. "Here you go. You'll have to get better quickly or I'll kill you both." He says and leaves again. "What a jerk," Spencer hiss and grabs some pain killers. "I heard that!"

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on...  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now..  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!_

_  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the,  
On with the show!_

_The Show must go on._

**A/N: Ah, another end of a chapter. The song is from Kai's P.O.V btw!  
Review if you want to!  
**


	8. An old friend and a kiss

Hey guys! This is another chapter for you to read. Enjoy!

**A/N: Well, I decided to write a chapter about Max and Ray, since they don't deserve to be left out in this story. So here's to you, Max and Ray fans!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade blah blah blah**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Pairing: MaRe, mentions of TyKa**

**  
****An old friend and a kiss**

**In New York**

"Hey mom, where are you going?" Max Tate asks his mom as she is getting into a taxi. "Oh Max, I'm just going to talk to some scientists at the lab. I'll see you soon, okay?" Judy Tate answers and gives her son a smile. Max grins. "Okay, see you later, mom!"

The taxi drives away and Max is standing in front of the building where their apartment is.  
It's a huge building, and the apartment is quite nice. Max smiles. He has to admit that living in New York is awesome. But, he does really miss Japan and hanging out with his ex-best friend Tyson.

Max sighs. "If only I could make it up for leaving him… I feel so bad for doing that. I haven't told Ray or Kenny, but I regret not telling him why we were behaving the way we were," the blonde thinks.

"I'm sure Kai feel it the same way too. I know he has a thing for Tyson, and it must have been hard to leave him. I'm not sure if I could leave the one I like. No, that would be impossible. I could never leave… him."

Max' thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice. "Max, is that really you?" The blonde turns around and sees a raven-haired boy standing a couple of metres way from him.

"Ray?"

* * *

The boy smiles and nods: "Long time no see." Max can't believe that it is actually Ray who is standing in front of him. What on earth is he doing in New York?

"H...Hi Ray. What are you doing here?" Max stutters and notices the suddenly concern in Ray's eyes. "Max. Is something wrong?" he asks. "No, not at all, I'm just… surprised." The blonde says and puts on a huge grin, and the Chinese boy looks revealed.

"You never answered my question, Ray," Max says and winks. "Huh? Oh, why I'm here? I'm just paying an old friend a visit," the raven haired boy says and smiles. "So, what've you been up to during the past months? Done anything fun or exiting?"

"Well, I've done a lot of practicing for the World's of course. My mom is very strict at that point, and I've been hanging out with the All Starz a lot. Guess what: I even beat Emily in Tennis. You should have seen her face; she was so mad." The blonde laughs.

"Yeah, I could imagine," Ray says. "What about you, Ray? How has China treated you?" "Well Max, I have to say I've had a great time with my friends in the village, and also with my team. We've been training too and I'm sure we'll be the ones who will take the title as the Word Champions this year!"

Max nods slowly and smiles. "That is if you beat us, something I doubt." And then he pokes Ray in the arm. "Come on; let's go inside, it's just pointless to stand here." The smaller boy says and drags the elder one inside.

* * *

Soon they find themselves in the apartment and the raven haired boy is stunned. What a big and luxurious apartment. "Do you want something to drink, Ray?" Max asks. Ray, who is lost in his thoughts, is startled by the sudden question, but he quickly calms himself down. "Yes, thank you. Could I have a glass of water?" he says and Max grins. "Of course! I'll get it for you."

Max run to the kitchen and soon he comes back with a glass of water and a soda. "Still don't tired of sugar, I see," Ray points out and Max blushes. They sit down in the sofa, and for a while, no one says a word, but is lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you think Tyson is doing now, Ray?" Max suddenly asks and looks at the elder boy who seems surprised by his question. "I don't know, Max. Maybe he's practicing for the Championship? I heard that he made it through the Nationals, but I didn't get who his tag team partner was."

"Really?" Max' eyes widen. He'd never thought that Tyson would ever beyblade again after what he and the others did to him. Gramps had actually send Judy emails about how depressed Tyson really was and when Max found out, he was shocked.

"Yeah," Ray answers. "That's weird; I thought he decided not to compete." Max says and looks at Ray. "I thought the same thing. When I heard about how down Tyson was after our leaving, I was feeling very bad about what we did, and I didn't expect Tyson to actually switch meaning."

The raven haired boy looks down and continues. "If I had known earlier about how Tyson felt, I've gone back. I didn't think that it was going to affect him so much. And I really regret the whole "don't tell him anything"-agreement. It was a big mistake."

"I agree, Ray. I really wish that everything is going to be okay, but I don't know how Tyson will react when we meet in the World's." the blonde says with a worried look on his face. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay, Max. It just needs time." Ray says to calm down the worried American.

It hurts to see him so worried and all Ray really wants is to hold the blonde in his arms and comfort him. "Thanks Ray" "No problem, buddy."

* * *

The silence fills the air again, and the teens are looking at each other, both wishing for the same thing, but can't find the courage to set the wishes into actions. "Ray?" Max whispers. "Yeah, Max. What's up?" the elder boy asks and blushes when he looks into Max' blue eyes.

"I've really missed you." The words which are coming from Max hit Ray like a train. "Yo… You have?" he asks with a trembling voice. "Yeah." "Well… I've missed you too. You know; your happy face and…" Ray stops. He doesn't know which word to use.

"And?" Max asks curious. "I don't know, Max," Ray shouts and gets up on his feet. "Ray! What's wrong?"

Max is scared. Did he say something wrong? "Speak to me, Ray. Please tell me if something's bothering you!" "I… I can't, Max." Ray whispers and looks at Max. His eyes are unreadable.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your friend, and I care about you!" the blonde shouts and the raven haired boy's eyes widen. "Do you mean that, Max?" he asks. "Yes I do! Actually, I do more than just care for you. I like you! More than you could ever imagine." The blonde says, and tears are gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Max, I…" Ray can't get a word out from his mouth. It's like his lips have dried out.

"But if you don't feel the same way, I will stop bothering you," the younger boy finally says and turns around and begins to walk out of the room. "Wait Max!" a voice says and Max feels an arm on his shoulder.

The arm turns Max around and the blonde find himself in the arms of Ray. "I like you too Max," the raven haired boy says and leans his face closer to the younger boy, and then he kisses him fiercely.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, I honestly didn't except that outcome, but I like it! In this chapter we discover that Max and Ray regret their actions towards Tyson. That's good, or what do you think?**


	9. Ready Set And

**A/N: Finally I've come to the part where things are getting exiting. ****It took me… 9 chapters O_o**

**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; except for Leah and the plot (do I have any?)  
Warnings. Cursing, Yaoi  
Pairings: Hints of MaRe, hints of TyKa, and hints of Emily x Michael

**Ready. Set. A****nd….**

**In Bey City  
**"Tomorrow is the big day," Tyson thinks while he lies in his bed. It's the last night before the World Championship, and Tyson don't know if he's looking forward to it or not. "It sure will be weird to see my old friends again…"

Tyson's mind is troubled. He is scared of what emotions he will get when he sees them, but at the same time he will be relived. "Yo T-man, is everything okay?" a voice asks and Tyson turns his head and discovers that Gramps has entered the room. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about tomorrow," the boy says calmly. "You know, T-dawg. I'm sure your homies didn't mean to hurt you, you know."

"I have thought of that… I don't know what to believe, Gramps." The elder man smiles: "Just follow your heart, Tyson. It will guide you." With these words Gramps leaves the room. "He's right. I gotta follow my feelings," is the last thought that fills Tyson's head before he falls asleep.

* * *

"I wonder if Tyson still loves Kai after the time that has passed," Leah asks herself. "It looks like he is totally back to normal, but who knows. Maybe he's just suppressing his feelings." She sighs and looks up at the roof. Why does she feel so bad about replacing Kai as Tyson's love? It was the Russian who leaved him, not she.

"Damn, why can't I get the guilt out of my head!" she shouts and punches her left arm down in the bed. "This is so unfair. I don't want Tyson to have to choose between me and Kai. It would be so hard for him, but I do think he would have chosen Kai in the end," she thinks and smiles.

Yes, she still hadn't lost the hope of a confession between the two boys. After all, her plan was to show Tyson how much Kai loves him, and her plan was very simple. She had to make Kai jealous. And what's better than pretend like she liked the bluenette? Then Kai had to confess.

* * *

"Hey everybody! Welcome to the finals in the World Championship! During this month, we will find out who is going to be this year's World Champion. And the question we all are asking is: Will Tyson take his fourth title or will someone else dethrone him this year?" DJ Jazzman shouts into the microphone.

The stadium is filled with all kind of people who is there to watch the beyblade matches. The participating teams have not been presented yet, but the time is soon and Tyson feels his nerves. He feels them very well and Leah notices. "Relax Tyson. You're gonna be alright," she says to comfort the boy next to her. "I sure hope so," Tyson whispers sarcastically back. "Tyson!" "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit nervous," he says and takes a deep breath. It's now or never.

"Let's hear it for the competitors!" DJ shouts and Tyson and Leah make themselves ready for the spotlight. They're nervous, but also exited for what to come. "Do you think I'll be good enough to match up with the other teams, Tyson?" the girl asks worriedly. "Yes, I'm sure you'll do fine, Leah. Don't worry." Suddenly, the gate opens, and the two teens begin to walk towards the light… and the arena.

* * *

"Let's give a huge applaud for Tyson and his tag team partner Leah!" Jazz announces, and the last closed gate opens. Kai is nervous, but he doesn't show it. He's wearing his usually cold look, but inside his emotions are floating. "Just who is this Leah anyway?" he thinks and looks towards the gate.

There he sees him. A tall blue haired boy with a pair of blue jeans, the usual yellow t-shirt, but he's wearing a black jacket. Still he looks beautiful to Kai. "Damn, he has grown a lot. I can't tell if he's taller than me now or not." The dual haired blader thinks to himself.

And his features have changed too. His shoulders are broader and his hair longer, but the eyes got the same stormy look. The girl next to Tyson has long, brown hair and Kai notices that she is quite pretty. Pretty enough to make Tyson fall for her.

Kai suddenly feels a sting of jealousy inside. "Woah, that girl looks quite hot, or what?" Bryan smirks and looks at Kai. It's not easy to see, but Bryan is able to see that Kai's jealous. "Shut it, Bryan," Tala says and glares at his teammate. "What? It's true!"

* * *

Max is standing with his team and he is nervous. In a moment he gets eye contact with Ray. The Chinese smiles slightly at him and the blonde smiles back. He gasps when he sees Tyson coming out from the gate. He looks… He looks quite good, and he's wearing his usual grin.

Next to him goes a girl with brown hair and she is smiling as well. The two teens share a look and smiles to each other. "Wow, they seem close," Max thinks and looks quickly at the Blitzkrieg Boys. When he watches Kai, he discovers that the cold hearted Russian looks a little… angry, but no one else seems to notice.

The blonde smirks. He just knew Kai liked Tyson, and now he got his proof. "Tyson has a girlfriend? I though he didn't swung that way," Michael says and whistles. "And she's hot." "Michael!" Emily hisses. "Chill out, Emily. You know that you're the only one for me," Michael says while giving her a wink. It's obviously that he's teasing Emily, but she blushes slightly. Eddy rolls his eyes at the obvious couple and sighs. He's bored and really wants to get to the beyblading part.

* * *

Tyson tries really hard not to look at Kai, and so far he's doing well. But who he does see are Max and Ray with their teams. Leah, who has seen pictures of Ray and Max, notices how the two teens are constantly looking at each other, and she grins. Yeah, definitely a couple.

"See that, Tyson? I think Ray and Max have hots for each other," she says and pokes Tyson. "I kinda thought they had a thing for each other. Proves I was right," The bluenette whispers and smiles. He is happy for his friends; Leah knew that he couldn't be angry at them when he saw them again.

"And that is Kai, right? The dual haired boy that is part of the Blitzkrieg Boys?" the girl asks and nods towards Kai. Tyson can't resist himself anymore and looks in the direction of the Russians, and there he finally meets the eyes of Kai Hiwatari, the guy he loved a long time ago, and might still love.

"Damn, why is he looking at me like that? I hate the feeling of his eyes on me; it feels like he sees right through me," Tyson thinks and looks down. He isn't able to keep the eye contact with Kai for long. The pain is returning. He can feel it, and that's really not good. Surprisingly, Leah grabs his hand. "Tyson, you can do this," she says. "Yeah, I can. Thanks Leah."

Tyson turns his look to Kai again, and when he sees the elder boy's face expression, he gets shocked. Kai actually looks hurt and sad, but it doesn't last for long. He quickly goes back to being the cold person he usually is. Tyson won't believe what he just saw, and in one way it makes him happy. Kai's not a totally heartless person. "Maybe it's hope after all?" he thinks before the light goes out, and the presentation is over. Let the games begin.

**A/N: End of the chapter, not as good as I had planned it to be, but it works. Reviews?  
**


	10. The first battle

Chapter 10 is up. Enjoy!  
**A/N: I can't believe I've actually managed to write 10 chapters! Yay me!  
Now, I'm not so good at describing beyblade matches, but I will definitively give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi  
Pairings: TyKa **

**The first battle**

**

* * *

  
**

The next day, very early in the morning, Tyson and Leah are reading the schedule for the championship. "Looks like we're facing the Majestics in the first match," Leah says. "Do you know them?" "Yes, I know them quite well. They're though bladers, but we can absolutely beat them." The bluenette answers. Inside he's happy for not meeting Kai, Ray or Max in the first battle. Now he will have more time to prepare himself for what's to come.

"Okay then. The Majestics consists of four players. Who do you think will battle against us?" the brown haired girl asks curiously. Tyson frowns. "I'm pretty sure Robert will play, and maybe Johnny too," he says. "Robert is the strongest player in the team, but he has played against me before, so maybe we should give him a little surprise and send you out to face him instead? He doesn't know your moves, and Johnny doesn't know mine too well either."

The girl gasps. "I'm not so sure about that, Tyson. It's my first tournament, and maybe I'll blow it big time," she says, almost panicking. "Chill out, Leah. You're going to do fine. Just do what you're best at and no one will ever beat you." Tyson encourages her, and Leah calms down.

"The match starts in twenty minutes, homies. Don't wanna miss it, do ya?" Gramps yells. Both Tyson and Leah are very startled by the yelling, and jumps in the air. "Gramps! You almost scared me to death," Tyson cries and glares at his grandfather who is laughing. "Chill out, T-man. Just go out and make your old man proud."

* * *

Out in the arena, the Majestic is already standing by their bench. "I do wonder if Tyson's going to give me a proper rematch today," the tallest by says with a noble mine. "Yeah, it sure will be interesting to see him beyblade without his support from the team." Oliver states, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I heard that he was quite depressed when his friends left. I bet he hasn't got over it yet," Johnny smirks. "I guess the beybattle with Robert will give us the answer to that question." The three boys look at the blonde boy. "I don't think we should underestimate him, even though I'm sure Amphilyon would kick his arse." He yawns.

Robert sweatdrops and turns his look to the other side and he discovers that Tyson and his team partner has arrived. "Good to see that you finally showed up, Tyson!" Johnny teases, but Tyson doesn't answer the indirect insult, in fact, he's just smiling at his opponents.

* * *

Robert walks to the beydish, showing that he's ready to beyblade, and Leah does the same. This is a quite shocking move, especially to the Majestic, and Johnny's words are filled with anger and pride. "Are you serious? Tyson, do you think you're so good that Robert's not worthy of beybattle with you? Instead you're sending this girl, just to make Robert look like a fool?"

Leah is annoyed and shouts back at Johnny. "Don't you think I'm able to beat this guy? Gee, what kind of guy are you? I bet you're SO having problems getting the women's affection because you're so discriminate and superior." A vein pops out of Johnny's head, showing that he's mad. "And what does that mean?" He yells. "You know what it means. I think you're scared of the thought of a woman beating you, "Leah states and grins.

"No way! I'm so going to do this battle and show you that I'm the best!" The redhead then pushes Robert away from the dish, and grabs his beyblade. "Uhm, Johnny, are you sure you want to do this?" Robert asks carefully, but steps back when he receives a terrifying look from Johnny.

Up in the stands, the other participating teams are watching the conflict between Johnny and Leah, and a lot of them find it funny. "It's almost enjoyable to watch Johnny beybattle because he gets angry of the smallest insult," Rick says to Max and smirks. Max nods in agreement. "Yeah, but he's a tough blader, so his words are quite backed up." "Well, well. All I'm interested in is to see if this girl has gotten any skills," Rick yawns, and Max sighs. _"I hope you know what you're doing, Tyson"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Get ready folks, it's time for beyblading!" DJ Jazzman shouts and Johnny and Leah are staring each other down with fire in their eyes. "Yaikes, look at these kids, people. This is going to be one fierce battle," the announcer states, a little nervous. "Get ready! One… two… three! "Let it rip!" the two beybladers scream and the match is on. Both beyblades are spinning towards the other, and soon they collide.

Johnny's blade is pushed backwards and the Scot's eyes widen. "No way! Come on Salamalyon, Let's show this girl what we got," he yells and his bitbeast appears, going straight after Leah's beyblade. "That's not gonna work! Come out, Ocealyon," Leah shouts, and her dragon-like bitbeast reveals itself to the stadium. "Wow, look at that!" Max exclaims and stares at the bitbeast. Rick looks quite impressed too.

"Still think you can beat me, Johnny-boy?" Leah teases and goes on the attack. That comment catches the Scot totally of guard, and he's struggling keeping his beyblade in the dish. "Come on, Johnny. I know you can do this!" Oliver yells, but it is too late. Ocealyon throws Salamalyon down in the arena, and Johnny's blade flies out of the dish.  
"And first round go to: Leah!"

* * *

The crowd is cheering loudly and the brown haired girl is smiling. She can't believe she actually won. "You did it, Leah. You won!" Tyson says and gives her a high five. "Yeah, and I made Johnny sulk," she smirks and looks toward the disappointed-looking Scot. Tyson laughs. "Yeah. Just one more win and we've won the match!" "Good luck, Tyson. I'll be cheering for you." The girl says and lets Tyson go to the dish.

"Are the competitors ready to beyblade?" Jazzman asks enthusiastically. Tyson and Robert nod in unison, and soon they find themselves in a tough battle. In the end, Dragoon manages to push Gryffolyon out of the dish. The match is over, and Tyson and Leah have won. "We did it!" the girl cries and hug Tyson. "Yeah, we did it together," Tyson says and smiles.

In the stands, Kai stands up from his seat and walks away.

"_Looks like you're back, Tyson. Just wait until you're battling me. I'm going to… beat you." _he thinks bitterly. A tear is formed in the corner of one of his eyes, but it never falls. Kai's hand wipes it away, and a scared look is appearing in Kai's face.

**Kai's P.O.V**

_Why are you hugging her? Is it because you like this girl, or is it just a habit of yours? I remember you hugging Max and Kenny after important matches, but you never hugged me… Well, why should you? I was mean and cruel to __most of the time. I guess it was just natural.  
Tala told me that these feelings I have for you isn't natural. In a way, that's true. It was never natural for me, Kai Hiwatari, to develop feelings for anyone, but if I had to love someone, it had to be you Tyson. It feels so right, since you was and is my closest friend. When I left, you always tried to get me back. In Russia, you saved me from the darkness and cold, and the most important thing: You forgave me. Like you did after me leaving the team right before the third championship, and you did also forgive me when I turned my back on you and joined BEGA. How could anyone forgive a person who has let that person down so many times? I can't understand you, Tyson. I never could, and now it looks like you're floating away from me. In this sea of reality I'm drowning, and you're not able to rescue me. You're slowly floating away, leaving me with the darkness. I want you to swim back to me and save me… because I'm lost without your forgiveness. Your kindness is what's been keeping me intact when I've been down, and I don't want to lose it. No, I won't. I have to fight; to show you what you really mean to me. I will not give up! I will win!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Well, that was that. I think I'm updating this fic quite often, and I hope you guys like that! I'm having fun writing this story, and I will not give up on it!**

**Oh, and I have a question for you readers: Would you like Leah to start dating a different beyblade character than Tyson**** (we all know that this is a TyKa fic, hehe)? And if so; which?**


	11. Bleeding for you

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written, not that it's that long, but anyway… *being proud of herself***

**  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own anything beside Leah and the plot**

**  
Warnings: This is an angsty chapter, people; it's violent and contains hints of yaoi**

Bleeding for you

After their match, Tyson and Leah decide to observe the other teams as they battle.

They sit down in the stands and begin to watch the beybattle that is going on. It's the former BEGA team, consisting of Garland, Ming-Ming, Mystel and Brooklyn (Crusher couldn't be there because of his sister Monica, who is very sick) versus the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the first battle is between Tala and, a little surprisingly, Ming-Ming.

Right now Ming-Ming has the advance and sweat appears on Tala's forehead. Wolborg is being pushed forward by Venus, Ming-Ming's blade, and Tyson looks concerned down at the redhead, and closes his eyes. _"Come on, Tala. I know you can do it!"_ he thinks, tightening his fists. "Look, Tyson!" Leah says with a surprised tone in her voice and Tyson opens his eyes. The tide has turned and now it's suddenly Tala who is in control.

With his Snow Meteor attack (1), he manages to send the opponent's blade out of the dish, and Tala's the winner of the first session. Jazzman announces the result and both Tala and Ming-Ming walks back to their teams. "That was a good match, and I'm glad Tala won. I really can't stand Ming-Ming even though she is "nice" now" Tyson whispers to Leah, with a slight sarcastic tone at the word "nice". "Do you have a problem with her or something?" the brown haired girl asks and smirks at the bluenette.

"You remember what I told you about the BEGA thing, don't you?" Tyson asks, and Leah nods as an answer. "Well, Ming-Ming was their "mascot". She was the super popular pop star with some incredible annoying songs, and they were played all the time. I though I was going insane." Leah begins to laugh and soon Tyson follows. "I know it sounds stupid, but it was really bad." "I can imagine," the girl manages to say before she burst into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"May the next competitors go to the beydish?" Jazzman shouts into the microphone, and Tyson and Leah notice that the next battle is going to be a tough one. Kai and Brooklyn had both gone to the dish and now they were staring fiercely at each other. Tyson pales. "_Oh no, this isn't good. The battles between Kai and Brooklyn always end with Kai getting hurt. I don't know if I will be able to watch this one, as I'm not able to do anything for Kai. Please be careful, Kai," _he thinks, being worried for his ex-teammate.

Leah notices how tense Tyson is, and she knows he's worried about Kai. It's so obvious. The girl turns her look back to the arena, and now she's studying Brooklyn. The redhead has a quite pretty face and he's looking so calm, so peaceful. _"I bet he's animal friendly. He's looking so careless, and with so pretty features…"_ she thinks.

"Why didn't you tell me that Brooklyn was so pretty?" Leah asks Tyson while she still has her eyes fixed on the redhead. Tyson is surprised by the question and stutters: "Huh? Uhm, I don't know. Do you think he's pretty?"

A blush appears on the girl's cheeks. "Well, yeah…" she admits, and she blushes even more.

* * *

"One, two and three! Let it rip!"  
The match starts with a collision between Zeus and Dranzer, and both blades are thrown backwards, into the wall. Pieces of the dish are flying in every direction, and the audience is gasping. Such start of a beybattle is always good entertainment, but both Tyson and Leah is concerned by the power that is released.

"Do you think Kai will be able to pull this one off?" Leah asks. "I don't know," the bluenette whispers. "I hope so, he has beaten Brooklyn before, and I'm sure…" Tyson stops when one of Zeus' attacks hits Kai. "Kai!" he shouts and tries to see what's happening down in the arena. When the cloud of dust disappears, he sees Kai who is still standing.

A bit relaxed, he sits down again, not taking his eyes from Kai. He knows that the dual haired boy doesn't go down that easily, and he's right. Kai goes on an attack that hits Brooklyn's blade perfectly and the crowd is cheering. "Yes, Kai. That's the way!" Tyson thinks, and in a sudden moment, Kai's looking up and his eyes meet Tyson's.

Tyson is struck by the sight of all the emotions in the crimson eyes. It's like he's sad, angry and concerned at the same time. "Kai…" the bluenette whispers, and his eyes show sadness, a sadness Kai knows too well. It's the sadness that appeared in Tyson every time Kai left him.

The moment is over and Kai is focused on the game, like he should. Brooklyn is still calm and avoids Kai's attacks. Soon, the dual haired teen is exhausted, but still standing while his opponent just stares at him. Tyson can't hear what the red haired teen says, but he bets it's something insulting, and he has a bad feeling. Something's not right.

"What's wrong, Tyson?" Leah asks, looking confused at her teammate. "I have a bad feeling about this match," the bluenette whispers in concern. "Auch, that must have hurt," Jazzman shouts, and Tyson quickly look down at the arena, and he gasps. Down by the dish lays Kai, flat on his stomach and he's not moving.

"_No…"_ Tyson silently screams and like so many others he just stares at the scene. After a minute, Kai's moving, and he lifts himself up on his knees. _"Kai, you have to take it easy! I don't want you to be hurt. Don't you know how much it hurts me to see you like this?" _He's looking at Brooklyn with a smirk on his face.

Tyson is able to understand the next five words that are coming from his love's mouth by reading his lips: "Is that all you got?" A painful feeling is floating around in the bluenette's body, it's like something is taken away from him. He wants to stop the match before Kai gets too exhausted and hurt, but sadly, he can't. All he can do is to watch and pray for his love.

* * *

"Wow, Brooklyn's not holding anything back. Poor Kai." Ray exclaims while looking at his ex-teammate. Kai's looking tired, and he's barely able to stand up.

"I think Brooklyn is gonna win this one, but if Kai concentrates more, maybe he will do a comeback, though I'm pretty sure this one's over," Mariah says, a bit sad.

Lee nods in agreement and he ads: "I'm not sure if Kai has any power left to fight back. Just look at him, even I would have won if I had to battle him in this condition."

"You're saying it like you're bad at blading, Lee. You can't say that!" Ray states and looks hard at his teammate, missing the sudden attack Zeus did, making Dranzer wobble and Kai suddenly finds himself with cuts down his left arm, and blood is coming from them.

* * *

"NO, Kai!" Tyson screams and the look on his face is horrifying. His eyes are filled with fear, his body is tense and at the same time he's trembling. Seeing his love bleeding like that is terrible, not to mention painfully. And yet he stands up again to face Brooklyn. Tyson admires Kai's determination, but he also fears that it will make Kai suffer even more.

It's no one to stop him… Even Tala can't make Kai forfeit the match; it's not an option. The dual haired blader is alone in the battle, but inside he knows that he his friends are with him. Especially Tyson, who always has been with there for him. Even now, after the betrayal, Tyson's here and cheering for him; what's wrong with that boy?

Kai doesn't know the answer, but he feels a little happy to know that the bluenette still cares. If that's what he does.  
Another ruthless attack from Zeus hits Dranzer, this time with full power. Light blends the audience while they hear a crash-like sound. When the light fades, Brooklyn seems shocked by the fact that Kai's still standing, but he quickly calms himself down.

"Just like the last battle," Tyson whispers from his seat and stares blankly at the two bladers. "Didn't Kai win the last battle they fought?" Leah asks. "Yeah… But I'm not so sure he will win this time." A tear runs down his cheek. "It's too late. Brooklyn will crush him."

A horrified expression appears on the brown haired girl's face. "Tyson! Don't say that! He can still win." "How Leah? How?" Tyson says with a sad voice, and his eyes are filled with bitterness. "I can't stand this anymore! To see him suffer and getting hurt. You don't know how painfully it is!" he cries, trembling.

Kai tries his best to avoid Brooklyn's attacks, but it's difficult. His reflexes are getting slower because of his damages. He's bleeding from every cut he has gotten during the match, and that's a lot. Pain fills his body and Kai's on the edge to a collapse, but he knows he can't give up. He has to be strong. He can't show weakness, especially not in front of Tyson. Sometimes he attacks, but as him, Dranzer's weak.

"_H__ow long can you stand this, Kai? Why are you still in this battle? You know you're just hurting yourself, and I don't want you to be hurt. Please, why can't you just stop now?"_

Tears are streaming down Tyson's face as he watches Kai collapse. It happens in slow motion; first he falls down on his knees and then the upper body reaches the floor. At the same time, Dranzer is pushed out the dish and lands next to the unconscious boy.

"Kai!" Tyson shouts in panic and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys are running to Kai, each of them with scared expression on their faces. Blood is lying in ponds around his body, and some of the wounds are still bleeding.

"_No… I…__ Kai!"_

_

* * *

  
_

1. I'm not sure if this is correct, but I use it anyway

**A/N: I felt horrible for writing this, poor Kai o_O  
Well, I think this one is one of my better chapters, maybe the best so far, but I'd like your opinion too! Review?**


	12. Another chance to confess

**A/N: Wooah, scratch the description of the last chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Uhmm, I decided to make a little twist, making it more exiting. And yeah, the confession is up ahead, yaaaay!**

**  
It might seems weird that I update this fic two days in a row, but I haven't got any time during this weekend to write, so I give you a chapter now (hopefully you won't be so angry at me now *crossing fingers***

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Leah and the plot.  
**

**Warning: Yaoi, some sexual references and a little bit of violence.**

**Pairing: One-sided TaTy and of course: TyKa**

**Another chance to confess**

**

* * *

  
**

_I don't know if I'm__ dead or alive, right now I just feel pain. Well, I guess I'm alive after all, but my sight is blinded by darkness. My wounds are taking my strength away, and for each second I'm getting weaker. I feel the blood; I know I soon will reach the critical zone of blood loss. But do I really care?_

_When I looked up on Tyson, I saw sadness in his eyes, and I heard him call my name whenever I was hurt by Brooklyn. Just like old times. And I realize now that he still cares. He's forgiven me one more time, and I wonder: How many chances do I have left? I have thrown every one I got away; will I do it this time too, or will I finally let myself be saved._

_Saved by a beautiful angel named Tyson. __I… I want to be saved, want to hear Tyson's voice close to me just to know that I'm safe. __I, Kai Hiwatari, am finally giving in for my emotions and feeling, something I should have done long ago._

_I bet Tala's not going to be happy about that decision, but it's what I have to do; Spencer was right all along, I have to give the guy more credit. _

_I'm stating to feel numb, that's probably not good. _"Kai? Kai, can you hear me?" _What is this? I know that voice. It's… Bryan. _"He's lost much blood; we have to get him to the hospital!"_ That has to be Spencer. _

_Are they worrying about me? I thought I trained them to be emotionless machines, like__ the one I was before… But I guess, in the end we're all humans. I feel hands getting under my back and legs, and someone lifts me up carefully. Auch, that hurts._

"Be careful, Spencer. I think Kai's in pain." _You got that right Tala, I am. Somehow I'm revealed over the fact that I've not woken up yet. My eyes won't open, and I'm satisfied with being here with my thoughts for now. _

_  
I shouldn't have lost to Brooklyn. I beat him the last time, how come I failed now? I let my team down, but that's really not what matter's now.  
_"Kaaai!" a familiar voice shouts and Kai gets all tense. _I know that voice. It's… It cannot be. _

_Tyson__?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Granger, get lost. This is our problem, not yours," Bryan states and glares at the bluenette who has appeared. Tyson glares back. "Yes, it is. He once was my teammate, and I still do care for him."

… _I know Tyson. You do still care for me, and I do care for you too. Please, don't leave me. If I could, I would wake up and held you tight, and never let go. _

_  
_"Tyson… Kai's hurt badly and we have to take him to the hospital. You must understand that, but if you want to, I could wait with you," Tala comforts Tyson and Bryan gets a surprised look on his face.

"Now I understand! This is why Tala wouldn't let Kai go back to Japan," he thinks and follows after Spencer, who is taking Kai to the ambulance. Tyson just nods slightly. "Yeah… Okay."

_I wonder why Tala offered to stay with Tyson when he hates being with other people than the Blitzkrieg boys. Maybe he cares after all. What I don't like is being apart from Tyson now that I just had heard his voice again, but it's not like I could stop Spencer from bringing me to the hospital. He's just too careful to let me go like that._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, Tyson. Just relax," the red haired Russian says calmly to the bluenette. They're sitting in the wardrobe, just waiting. "I guess… I was just so shocked by the sight of his body lying on the floor all bloody and lifeless." He looks up and meets Tala's eyes.

"You do care for him too, don't you?" "Tyson…" Tala says and looks sadly at the boy. "I knew it. This makes it just harder, you know," the bluenette says harshly, still staring at Tala, who suddenly starts to tremble. "Tyson, you've got it all wrong. I don't like Kai in that way. I do care for him in a friendly way!" Tala cries

"Don't you see? I like someone else."  
With these words, Tala manages to silence the always so talkable Tyson. After a while, the smaller teen stands up, having a little smile on his face. "Sorry for being wrong about you, Tala. I guess I just was being jealous."

A smirk appears on Tala's face and he looks lustfully at Tyson, who doesn't catch the look. "Jealous at me or at Kai?" The bluenette turns around and stares surprised at Tala. "What?" he finally manages to stutter, seeming a bit lost. "You don't get it, do you Granger? It's not Kai who I want. It's… you!"

It feels like the world's collapsing in front of Tyson. He just can't believe what the Russian just said. He wanted him? "You seem surprised, Tyson? Is something wrong?" Tala asks slyly, still with a smirk on his face, and now he's walking closer to Tyson. The younger teen takes a step back. "Uhm, no, I'm fine. Just remembered I had to do something, so I better go. Bye!" he says and starts to walk quickly out of the room.

"Not so fast," Tala whispers and grabs one of Tyson's arms. "Hey, let go off me!" the bluenette shouts and tries to get out of the Russian's grip, but it's useless. "I want you so badly, Tyson. Just calm down and enjoy real affection," the red haired teen whispers into the bluenette's ear, and turns him around and presses his lips against the younger teen's mouth.

"Tala, what the…_hmpff!"_ Tyson is totally caught off guard by the sudden move, and since he's still in Tala's grip, there's nothing he can do.

It gets even worse when Tala drags off his shirt and caress him, which actually turns the bluenette on. The Russian feels the bulge in Tyson's jeans and looks confident at the bluenette. "So you like that, huh? Well, you'll like what's next in line," Tala says seductive, and let his hand follow the path down Tyson's chest and stomach.

"Tala, stop it. Please!" Tyson yells. He definitively doesn't like where this is heading. Tala's hand is heading for Tyson's pants, and when it reaches them, he opens the button and pulls down the zipper. "There we go. I bet you're going to enjoy this, my little dragon."

"Somebody, Kai, please help me!" Tyson screams inside, while Tala continues his quest to make Tyson's his.

* * *

Kai finally opens his eyes and looks straight up in the face of a very concerned Spencer, but the Russian puts on a smile when he sees his teammate wakens up. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" he asks. "Uhm, fine I guess. I feel a little dizzy though," Kai manages to say.

"That's not a surprise. You've lost a lot of blood, but we have bandaged you." "Thank you," Kai says with a little smile on his face. It's a genuine smile which makes Spencer warm inside. Now he knows that it's hope for Kai after all. The dual haired blader looks around and notices that it's only him, Spencer and Bryan in the room.

"Where's Tala?" he asks suspiciously. "Well, after Tyson came running and being very annoying, Tala offered to stay with him and wait for you," Bryan states. Slowly, the memories appear in Kai's head, and he remembers Tyson's worried voice.

"Where is Tyson? I want to see him." "Are you sure about that, Kai? You might interrupt something… private," Bryan says cunningly. Kai glares at him. "What do you mean by that, Bryan?" "You remember when you asked to go back to Japan and Tala being very pessimistic to that plan? Well, personally I think that Tala finds Tyson attractive, and therefore he didn't let you go back, because he was afraid of a confession between you two. Now he has Granger all for himself."

It wasn't only Kai who were in shock now, Spencer was silent too. They knew Bryan was smart, but to figure that out? "Where are they?" Kai growls and gives Bryan the deadliest glare he could make. That's a very frightening sight. "I think they're in wardrobe nr. 5, but you shouldn't strain yourself. You're still wounded, remember?"

The dual haired blader doesn't care. All he wants to do now is to find Tyson before Tala does something terrible to him. He runs out of the room ignoring the calls from Spencer and Bryan. _"Hold on, Tyson. I'm coming!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the wardrobe, Tala has almost managed to pull off Tyson's jeans, and undressed himself as well. He enjoys the sight of Tyson's beautiful body, but the bluenette doesn't seem to have so much fun as the other teen. "I don't want you to do this to me, Tala. Do you hear me?" the blue haired boy cries into Tala's ear, but the Russian shrugs it off.

"When I'm done, you will be begging for more, Tyson. Be a nice boy and do what I tell you." "But I don't want to!" The resistance is making Tala angry, and he hits Tyson by smacking his cheek.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep struggling, I have to use my force on you." He says calmly and stares at the scared boy. Then he proceeds to push Tyson down to the floor and climbs on top of him, both teens are naked now.

Tala lifts Tyson into his lap, holding the younger teen in a tight grip. "Come here," he claims and pulls Tyson into a passionate kiss. Just as Tala's going to enter the bluenette, a familiar person runs in to the room. The look on the person's face is horrifying, but Tyson is not scared. No, he's happy, because the person is Kai.

"What do you think you're doing, Tala?" Kai asks angrily. He is very pissed off by the scene in front off him, and he clearly sees that Tyson was forced into that position. "Get lost, Kai. Tyson's mine now." Tala says with a cold voice, but Tyson disagrees.

"Who said I was yours? Get off me you creep!" Tyson manages to get out of Tala's grip, and he runs to hide behind Kai, but the dual blader has other plans. Kai walks towards Tala, lifts him up and punches him in the chest. The punch is so hard it makes Tala fly in to one of the walls. "That's for molesting an innocent and pure soul," Kai says, and with no reaction from Tala, who is now unconscious, he turns around just to discover that Tyson is getting dressed.

The furious expression on his face melts away, and his eyes are glowing with love. "Thanks for saving me, Kai," The bluenette says without looking at the older teen. "Hn, I couldn't just let Tala get what he wanted" Kai states. "I mean it, Kai. It was really nice of you. I thought you didn't care about me."

Tyson's now looking at Kai with burning eyes, and Kai is stunned by the beauty of the bluenette. _"Tyson, you should know by now how much you mean to me," _he thinks, and realized it's now or never. He has to confess his feelings to Tyson before it's too late.

"Tyson?" "Yeah Kai, what's up?"  
"I have to tell you something…"

* * *

After getting Tala out of the room, Kai and Tyson sit down at the benches, both is sitting toward the other, and for a moment the room is deadly quiet. "Well, wasn't you supposed to tell me something?" the bluenette asks, getting curious when he sees the slight blush that is appearing on Kai's face.

"Yeah, I guess…" the dual haired boy answers, uncertain of where to begin. It's so much he wants to tell, but Kai don't know how to express himself, especially not with these feelings inside him.

"I… I'm sorry." Kai stutters and notices a content look in Tyson's face. Still, the bluenette asks: "Why?" "Because I left you, Tyson. I left you again. And I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you." The younger boy doesn't believe what he's hearing. Kai's apologizing? Twice?

"It's okay, Kai. I've already forgiven you," Tyson murmurs with a smile on his face. "But there are a few more things for me to say, and it's not easy for me to tell you. You have to understand this, Tyson. I grew up in a place where every emotion except for hate was forbidden. I hadn't felt any real, genuine emotions before the time of the Bladebreakers, but you guys changed all that. I felt happy with my team, and especially with you, Tyson. You've always been special, and I've always appreciated having you as a friend, even though you're quite annoying sometimes." At the last comment, Kai has to smirk.

"You've always forgiven me when I've threaded you badly or left you. I always got another chance, but I blew it every time. But now, Tyson. If you're willing to give me another chance, I'm ready to take it." A sigh is coming out from Kai's mouth, signalizing that he has brought out the words that has been hidden for so long time.

Tyson is moved. Never has he heard Kai speaking like this, and he doesn't want it to stop. He needs to hear more. "Kai, I gladly give you another chance. You're my best friend, remember?" Tyson exclaims and grins. _"Yeah, best friends_…" Kai thinks, feeling a little sad inside, and somehow, Tyson notices.

"Kai, if there's something more on your mind, you should tell me." He's looking softly at the older teen, and Kai nods. "I guess there's one more thing. I… I do care for you, Tyson, and I want you to know. I want you to know that now matter what I will always be there for you from now on."

At this moment, Tyson's eyes widen, and with an unsure voice he asks: "Kai, are you telling me… that you?" "Yes, Tyson. I am. I do love you, and I've loved you for a long time now. But if you do love someone else, I will not stand in the way for your happiness," the dual haired blader says, obviously hinting to Leah.

"Kai… I do not love someone else. I love you."

Kai's in shock, but he's breaking out of it when Tyson grabs his hand. "Kai?" he says, a bit nervous. Instead of an answer, Kai's pulling Tyson's face to his, more carefully than Tala did, and with a smile on his face, he kisses his lover. _"Finally"_ they both think in unison…

* * *

**A/N: They actually confessed O_o *dancing my victory dance*  
****Thanks to all my reviewers, and especially to LovelySinner7 for her funny, great and wise words. You're giving me motivation for writing this fic, so cheers to you!  
(I'm not finished with this fic yet)**


	13. Brooklyn and a battle of lovers

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot of things to do, so I just didn't get any time at al****l to write. But here the new chapter is. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, I just own Leah and the plot…**

**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe, hints of Brooklyn x OC**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tyson! Tyson, where are you?" Leah shouts while walking down a corridor. Tyson had run off and she didn't know where he was.

"_Damn, where can he be?"_ she thinks, and keeps going, but when she walks around a corner, she sees a familiar person, dressed in white and with orange hair.

The boy looks like he's kind of lost in his own thoughts, with a depressing look on his pretty face. _"Hmm. I wonder what Brooklyn is doing here." _Leah thinks.

She is torn between the ideas of talk to him or just go away, but she chooses the first one and walks towards Brooklyn. "Hey, you're Brooklyn, right?" She says softly to the bigger boy. Brooklyn looks up with unreadable eyes, staring at her. "Yes… I am." He whispers, never taking his eyes from the girl in front of him.

Leah doesn't really like Brooklyn's eyes on her, but he made her curious. She wants to figure him out. "Heh, I saw your match against Kai. It was impressive, and I guess I should congratulate you." The girl whispers back, but Brooklyn just shakes his head as an answer.

"No. Don't congratulate me. I don't deserve it. I feel horrible for what I did to that poor boy. Like I did the second last match we had… Why can't I stop myself from hurting other people? And why am I confessing all to you; a girl I don't even know?" Brooklyn sighs heavily, and Leah notices that he's tired.

"I'm Leah. You probably know that I'm Tyson's team partner. Don't be afraid of me, I just want to help you."

"Tyson said the same thing… And he did help me a little, but some of my feelings toward Kai are still here inside me. I just… I just feel like I have to beat him badly. It's like I'm scared of him, and the fear won't go away. What's even worse is that I know Tyson loves Kai, and now I have hurt not only Kai, but Tyson too; the only boy who tried to help me. I'm a monster and you shouldn't even talk to me. Go away!" Brooklyn says with panic in his voice.

He's trembling and his eyes are wide and Leah takes a step back. Brooklyn is again on the edge of a major break down and the girl doesn't know what to do.

* * *

"Don't you dare give up now. Your friends care about you, and I'm sure you would hurt them if they saw you like this!" she finally shouts to the orange haired boy, and he looks up on her.

"I said go away," he whispers with a dangerous look in his eyes, but Leah isn't scared by Brooklyn. In fact, it makes her want to save him from the insanity.

"Damn you, Brooklyn. Listen to your own words. I may not know you very well, but I do believe that you, deep inside yourself, don't want to isolate yourself from everyone." With these words the girl goes silent and watches the boy in front of her, wanting to see any kind of reaction.

"You don't know how it is!" Brooklyn yells back, and glares at Leah. "You don't know how I feel. So just leave me alone!"

"Really? Well, I'm not the one to give up easily. Brooklyn, I know I can help you, so please: let me help," she says, this time more softly.

The orange boy doesn't answer and Leah knows that her words have somehow made trough. She sits down next to Brooklyn and looks at him.

"Listen. I care… I mean, we care about you too much to let you go like this. You have to let your awful feelings towards Kai go. And, I'm sure he's okay now. I was looking for Tyson, but I guess he's with Kai. Maybe your action actually did something good for those two."

Surprisingly, a smile appears on Brooklyn face. "So I was right after all," he says calmly, and the brunette nods. "I've always thought they had a thing for each other, and now that I think of it, Tyson was quite worried for Kai during the match."

* * *

A silence fills the air between the two bladers and it is Brooklyn who breaks it first. "You know you're very good at convincing people, Leah?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before. How come you say that?" "Well, I've realized that you're right. I shouldn't behave like I've done, and I…" Brooklyn gets silent and Leah hears two voices which are getting closer and closer.

"Even though I love you, I will beat you in the final this year, Ty," one of the voices says. It's Kai.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. When are you going to realize that I'm unbeatable?"

"Oh, it's Tyson and Kai," the girl says and looks nervously at Brooklyn, but she realizes that she hasn't any reason to be nervous. Brooklyn looks just fine.

"Yeah. I think it's time for me to apologize. What do you think, Leah?" he says. "I agree, Brooklyn. You can do this." She answers with a bright smile on her face.

The door opens and the two boys enter the room. At first, Kai just glares at Brooklyn, but when Leah sends Kai an even deathlier glare, he looks away.

"Hey, what's up, Leah?" Tyson asks and stares at her. He definitively doesn't like that she glared at his boyfriend. "This has nothing to do with you, Tyson. This is between Brooklyn and Kai. And Kai, please listen to what Brooklyn has to say," she states.

Brooklyn is not looking away from Kai. He didn't realize that he'd caused so much damage to that poor boy.

"Well…" he stutters. "Kai, I am so sorry for what I've done to you. I've been tortured with nightmares and insane thoughts lately, and during our match they got the better of me. I wasn't thinking clearly, and it was sad that you had to suffer because of it." Brooklyn stops to let his word sink in to Tyson and Kai and after a while both of them approve the orange haired boy's words.

"Leah said something to me about not isolate me from every one else and let people help me. I think her words have changed me somehow, or at least I hope they will." Brooklyn smiles at the girl, and surprisingly she blushes slightly and Tyson smirks.

"Yeah, she has that kind of power," he tells Brooklyn and winks to the boy. Brooklyn, without missing a beat, winks back, and both boys start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Kai and Leah ask and look confused at the teens. "Ah, nevermind," they say, still laughing.

* * *

Since Kai wasn't taken to the hospital, he is ordered by Tyson to take it easy and not do anything stupid, something Kai's not very happy about, but he does what his lover tells him.

It's the next match of the day, and two familiar teams are facing each other, and so do the two lovers on each of the teams. It's the White Tiger x versus the All Starz and the first match is between Rick and Lee.

Tyson, Kai, Leah and Brooklyn sit up in the stands, watching. Leah and Brooklyn have quickly become good friends, and Tyson has a feeling that Brooklyn likes her, and quite much too.

"I wonder who's gonna win," Leah says, obviously wanting the others opinions.

"This one's a close one, but my guess is that Rick's going to pull this one off," Kai tells her, and Tyson nods in agreement.

"I agree with Kai. Rick's going to win this match." Kai looks at Tyson and smirks. "You know, even though you're my boyfriend you don't have to agree with me in every thing I say or do" "I know, Kai, but I do feel that Rick's gonna win," Tyson says.

Leah is content with the answers, but she want to know what Brooklyn thinks. It's like he read her mind, because few seconds afterwards he says: "Rick will win." With that, the four teens settle down in silence to watch the match, and they were all right. Rick won.

"It's now it gets interesting," Tyson exclaims to his friends. "I've never seen Ray face Max in a real battle like this. It's gonna be awesome."

"For once I have to agree with you, Tyson," Kai says with a smile on his face. He won't admit it, but he's exited.

"One, two, three. Let it rip!" The match has now started and Max goes on the defensive, like he usually does.

Ray on the other hand, attacks, and with incredible speed, he hits Draciel from every side, without getting a counter attack back from Max.

"Looks like Ray is going for the fast kill," Brooklyn says, but with a smirk on his face. It's clear that he knows something the other doesn't.

"Brooklyn, what are you smiling for?" Leah asks suspiciously. "Nothing. It's just that this battle has only just begun.

" Tyson is confused by Brooklyn's words. To him, it seems like Ray is going to win. "Go Drigger!" Ray yells and a white tiger is appearing from Ray's beyblade.

"Oh no, Ray's going to finish this off," Leah gasps and looks worried down on the blonde boy in the stadium. But when Drigger is going to hit Draciel with full power, Draciel dodges the attack, and the audience gasps.

* * *

Max is not finished yet, in fact, he goes on the attack. "Hah, you can't beat me that easily, Ray. Go Draciel!" Max shouts and Draciel comes out from his beyblade.

The two bit beats collide and the light that appears blends the audience. No one can see what is going on down in the dish. "What's happening?" Tyson asks loudly while he tries to avoid the bright light.

When the light fades, two beyblades are still spinning in the dish, so it seems like both Max and Ray are still in the game.

What's surprising is that Ray looks a bit tired, but the blonde looks just fine. "Woah, look at Max. He looks so strong," Leah whispers.

Suddenly, Drigger spins right towards Draciel, but again, Draciel manages to avoid the attack. Ray tries to attack Max several times, but it's useless.

And now the tide has turned. Max knows that Ray's tired and therefore he decides to finally use his special attack to finish him off.

"Draciel, Gravity control!" he shouts, and Draciel starts to spin in circles around Drigger. "Oh no," Ray exclaims, but he reacts too late.

Draciel has made a gravity wave who wears down Drigger. "Come on, Drigger. Don't give up!" And Ray's blade actually manages to get out of the gravity zone, but as soon as Ray thinks he's safe, Draciel appears and slam Drigger out of the dish.

"Yeah, Max did it!" Tyson shouts and jumps up and down in happiness. He has totally forgot the whole leaving-him thing, and he's happy for his best friend. "Yeah, I had a feeling Ray was too overconfident," Brooklyn says. "Come on. Let's go down and congratulate Max."

Down by the dish, Ray looks sadly at his beyblade. "I can't believe we lost, Drigger. I'm sorry I let you down."

When the raven haired boy looks up, he looks straight into the eyes of his rival and lover. "Hey Ray," he says softly, but unsure. Max doesn't know what to say or do because of his victory over his boyfriend

. "Hi Max. Congratulations. You won this match fair and square." Ray murmurs, but smiles to his boyfriend. "Hey buddy, are you alright?" Max asks concerned, but his worries disappear when Ray laughs.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that you beat me, but I guess I deserved it. I was too overconfident." "Maybe a little," Max teases and laughs, and Ray laughs too.

"I'm so proud of you, Maxie," the raven haired boy says and grabs the blonde into a big hug. The hug turns into a kiss, and even though male and male relationships are quite rare, no one in the stadium seems to mind. In fact they're cheering the two lovers on.

"Hah, I knew it," Tyson says to Kai. "Good thing it's not only us," he mumbles. Jazzman declares that the All Starz team is the winner, and Tyson knows it's time to face his old friends again.

* * *

**A/N: Uhm, Review?**


	14. The special someone

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter in this fic… Sad isn't it? Maybe I should write an ****epilogue. Well, anyway. This is not a very long chapter, sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do only own Leah, nothing else…**

**Warning: Fluffyness, Yaoi**

**Pairings: TyKa, MaRe and Brooklyn x OC**

**

* * *

  
**

Max is just about to walk into the All Starz wardrobe, but suddenly he hears a well-known voice. "Hey Max, wait a minute!" It's Tyson.

"_Sounds like Tyson, I wonder what he's doing here,"_ the blonde boy thinks, but greets the bluenette with a big smile. "Tyson! Long time no see."

"Yeah. Great match, you were awesome!" Tyson says nicely, and Max begins to wonder if his friend has already forgotten about his leaving.

"Thank you, bud. So how's it going?" he asks. Tyson grinned. "Actually, it's going great. How about you?" "Same old here," Max answers with a smile, but it fades when he notices the smirk on Tyson's face. _"Uh oh, what's he up to now?" _The blonde thinks nervous.

"I've heard a certain rumour going around about you and a certain Chinese. Could that actually be true, Max?" he asks slyly, still smirking.

Max is startled and his cheek quickly turns red. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Tyson." "Sure about that? You know it wouldn't be fair to me if you lied." Now Tyson tries to play on Max's feeling of guilt, and Max knows it. But it works, and the blonde gives in. "Okay then. We're dating, and I hope you'll not have any problems with that." Tyson winks. "Of course not. I'm dating a guy myself, so I can't be mad at ya. I'm happy for you."

These words made Max' eyes widen. "What? Which guy are you dating?" he asks even though he has a small idea of who it might be. "You'll find out eventually" the bluenette says happily, and surprisingly he grabs Max into a big hug.

"I've missed you, buddy," he says and Max can't help getting as emotional as Tyson. "I've missed you too. You know, we gotta hang out together soon." "I know. And of course, you gotta bring Ray with you!" Max blushes again.

"What about me? I heard my name somewhere in that sentence," a familiar voice says calmly, but friendly and Tyson turns around.

A few metres away from him stands Ray and he's wearing that little, kindly smile he usually wears. "Oh hi, Ray!" Tyson exclaims and jumps off of Max and throws himself at the Chinese blader.

"It's good to see you again, Tyson. I hope you're not angry after what we did," Ray says, and he chooses his words carefully.

"No, not at all. I've forgotten that already. Besides, what's the point of living in the past?" The raven haired boy lifts an eyebrow. When did Tyson suddenly become so smart?

Maybe he finally grew more mature. _"Nah, that can't be the case,"_ Ray thinks and smirks.

"You got a point there," Ray admits and places his arm around Max' waist. Tyson chuckles. "Are we protective today, Ray?" he asks. The Chinese boy grins. "Why shouldn't I. I have to protect Max from the charming world champ, don't I?" he jokes.

"Like I would let him out of my sight," another voice says. "Kai?" Max and Ray ask in unison. They can't believe he's here too. "Hn."

Tyson sweatdrops. "That's not the way to answer old friends, Kai. You know, you don't have to be such a grump." Kai opens one of his eyes, giving the bluenette a soft look Ray and Max never had seen before.

Finally Max stutters: "It's Kai you're dating!" Ray looks shocked. "You two are… dating?" Tyson nods and looks dazzlingly at his lover. "Yeah." "That's great, guys. You know, I had a feeling that might happen one day," he snickers.

"Do you guys know what the best with all this is?" Max asks his boyfriend and two friends. "No?" they all say confused. "We could go on double dates," Max exclaims, making the other three boys trip over and fall down to the floor. "Max!" They yell, and Max sweatdrops. Was it something he said?

* * *

While Tyson was talking to his old teammates, Leah and Brooklyn had left the beyblade stadium, and now they were sitting in the grass outside just enjoying the beautiful day.

Some birds had landed on Brooklyn's hand now and then, and Leah is surprised by the calmness and kindness Brooklyn has. She didn't see those qualities in the beydish.

"How do you manage to get them so close?" she asks. "I don't really know. It's like I got some kind of calm inner nature which draws them to me," Brooklyn answers. "Whatever it is it's cool," the girl says and looks at one of the tiny birds that sit on Brooklyn's arm.

She reaches out her own arm, and surprisingly the bird flies from the boy's arm and lands on hers. Leah is silent, not wanting to scare the bird away, but she smiles. Her smile is filled with happiness and relief, and Brooklyn knows that she is something special.

He is amazed by her. How could anyone change people's opinions and choices so easily? Well, he's sure glad she changed him.

"Maybe it's not only me after all," Brooklyn says calmly and pets one bird that sits on his shoulder. "Maybe all people have that inner nature, but few who can really bring that side of them out." Leah looks up at him, studying him close.

"You know what? I think you're right," she finally exclaims. "Of course I am," Brooklyn laughs, obviously joking. Leah sweatdrops. "You've been hanging out with Tyson too much already." "Have not!" Brooklyn cries and looks insulted. "Yes, you have." "No!" "Yes." "No, I haven't!" Brooklyn yells and Leah burst out in laughter. "Brooklyn, you're so easily offended it's funny." The boy sighs, but with a sudden move he pushes Leah out of balance.

They're sitting in slope, so the girl rolls down the hill in a very impressing speed. When she finally stops she tries to stand up, but because she is very dizzy, she tips over and falls to the ground.

Brooklyn can't help himself and laughs hard. "Brooklyn! That was not funny!" Leah yells angry, but she has to release a small chuckle. In a way, it was kinda funny. "Yes it was. You should've seen the look on your face when you tried to stand up. It was hilarious."

* * *

"Hey what are you guys doing?" a voice asks, and when Brooklyn turns around he sees the hole "Bladebreakers" gang. That meant Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray.

"Oh hi guys," Brooklyn greets them. "You see, we're only…" He's interrupted by Leah who is yelling. "We're just finding out how fast you can roll down this slope. So far I'm winning." Tyson and Kai lift their eyebrow while Max and Ray sweatdrop. "Oh," the four of them manage to say before they look at Brooklyn.

The orange haired boy looks slightly disturbed. "Don't think I will do something childish like that," he says. "Aw, come on Brooklyn. You're not afraid, are you?" the girl asks in a teasing tone. She knows just how to get what she want.

"I afraid? Don't think so," he says and with that he jumps down the slope, rolling down to Leah, which causes the four other boys to blink in confusion. "Did Brooklyn actually roll down that hill?" Max asks puzzled. "I think so," Ray stutters. He's just as confused as his lover, and Tyson and Kai don't seem to be any better.

It gets even better when Brooklyn can't control where he's rolling and crashes into Leah, causing her to fall over. Again. "Auch, that actually hurt," she complains while she gets up in a sitting position rubbing her head.

"Sorry," Brooklyn says innocently and lets his hand glide over Leah's cheek. "You're ok?" he asks. "Yea...h, I think I am," she mumbles and her cheeks have already gotten a very fascinating shade of red, but she doesn't take her look away from the boy in front of her.

Instead she grabs his face and pulls him down into a burning kiss. Brooklyn is totally caught off guard, but he quickly manages to keep up. Hands reaching out for each and heavily panting fill the air between the two lovers.

It seems like they have forgotten the four boys who stands on the top of the hill, and Tyson, his lover and friends walk unnoticed away with smiles on their faces. It certainly was going to be a great tournament after all.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it's actually over… I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and maybe I will write Leah in to another fic later on. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story, and hopefully you have. I know it wasn't so many TyKa moments in this one, but that's because I suck at writing fluffy moments o_O**

**I will try to improve on that, I promise!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate you; you make me believe that this fic actually is meaningful, and that it wasn't a waste of time writing it (I don't believe that anyway).**


End file.
